Lava Love
by Librahouse
Summary: Boline was saved by Iroh from a group of thugs. they somehow fall in love,but little does Boline know that Iroh is actually a prince! Will their love survive? Or will it die trying? Why does someone want Boline dead? Fem!Bolin Slight AU 1st LOK Fanfic please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It's been another normal day in Republic city Korra, Mako, and Boline were packing up to go home from another hard day of training.

"H-hey Mako I heard about this great dumpling place and I was wondering would you like to um come with me," Korra said trying so hard not to blush.

Mako was rubbing his neck, trying to hide his blush creeping on to his cheek,"I don't know,Korra.I have to make sure that Bo is safe-"

Boline rolled her eyes and put an arm around her older brother, "In other words yes he would LOVE to go."

Mako looked at his sister, "No I'm not I've got to get us home."

"I can get there myself eyebrows, 'sides I'm not six anymore I'm a big girl that can handle herself now," she said quickly grabbing her bags leaving the avatar and the firebender.

Mako looked at Korra,"Sorry about that I have to make sure she gets alright and-"

"I understand," The avatar mumbled.

Before leaving the firebender left, "How about this Saturday you and me and dumplings?"

She smiled, "Sure."

Mako ran after his sister hoping she wasn't in any trouble.

Boline was walking in the busy streets of the city; _Know that mako is only looking out for me. But he needs some fun to and korra really likes him. And I don't want to be the problem that they are together,_ she thought weaving though people; not noticing a little gang of men form around her. She started to noticed when they started cat-calling her and whistling at her, she tried to ran for it be the leader of the group caught her arm.

"Please let me go," she said.

Leader licked his lips, "Sorry doll but I can't to do that."

He then started man handling her everyone around looked away,_ my brother was right I should've have to wait for him._

"She told you to leave her alone. I think you should listen to her wishes," a voice said.

Boline looked to see her savior, a tall man with ebon hair swiped head and a handsome face.

"And if I don't?" the leader tested.

"I guess I'll have to teach you how to be a gentleman," the young man said his left hand engulfed in fire.

The group suddenly disappeared, Bo looked at her hero, " Thank you um…"

"Iroh," he said filling his name in for her.

The earthbender blushed, "Boline, but people call me Bo."

"Well Bo," Iroh said "I guess I'll take you ho-"

Then Boline's brother ran to her, "BO!"

"Hey eyebrows why aren't you with Korra?" she asked.

Mako glared at her, "Because I want my little sister not get into trouble, which you did."

"Iron saved me from the triple threats," Bo said.

Mako looked at the Iroh,"Thank you come on Bo Let's go home."

The older brother took his sister hand.

"THANK YOU IROH! THIS SATURDAY LET'S GO TO THE LAVANDER TEA SHOP AS A THANK YOU!" she yelled as she disappeared into the crowd.

The general walked back to the harbor_ was asked out ?_ He thought trying understand how that happen, but he was glade it did.

**Thank you for reading I hope that the characters weren't too OOC, if so sorry! Please review because that's what keeps me going!**

**Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Guest for the review ! okay here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Saturday had finally arrived and Boline place the last bobby pin in her bob cut hair.

"How do I look Pabu?" she asked her ferret.

The small animal squeaked a response,boline quickly hugged her pet, "Thank you buddy."

The earth bender raced down the stairs to see her older brother, who was sweating after another work out most likely.

"Good morning," she said bubbly. _Maybe if I keep walking he won't ask where I'm going._

The fire bender greeted,"Mornin' how did you sleep?"

Bo smiled as she slowly but surely inched her way to the door, "Good and you?" _Almost there _as one of her hands grabbed the door knob.

"Good. And where do think you're going?" her older brother questioned.

Boline looked away from her brother's gaze,"You know out."

"Sorry but I don't think I know that place. Mind describing it for me," he said.

_This is why it sucks to have an older brother as a cop,_ she thought.

"Boline where are you going?" he warned.

He rarely say her full name either 'Bo'or 'Sis' he only used her full name if she was in danger or in trouble.

"Tothelavenderteashop," she rushed out; the firebender caught it. His eyebrows knitted together from the events from yesterday.

"It that why you're going to the tea shop to see that guy?" he said.

She nodded, "Please let go. I promised him."

Mako grabbed his sister into a hug, "Bo, you're not careful with your surroundings, and I don't want you to get hurt. You barely made it last time what would have happen if he wasn't there? You're the only family I have left something happen to you… I- I – I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

The younger sister hugged him back, they stand there in silence, Mako sighed _ I cant believe I'm doing this._

"Just come back 8:00 'kay?' he said looking at his sister.

Boline smiled and hugged her brother one more time," Kay bye eyebrows."

Meanwhile a certain General is making his way to the tea shop; _I certainly hope I'm not late._

When he came near the tea shop, he didn't see the beautiful Boline he met yesterday so he waited in a booth. Five minutes in he began to panic a bit (Which is a lot) _Maybe she is in traffic or those thugs got her again or maybe she knew I was wearing mustard yellow shirt and not a pollen yellow I should've gone with that one!_

Then a small chine is the bell saying someone is here, it was her Boline.

"Hey sorry about being late they shut down the main street," she said smiling at him.

Iroh hid his blushed from her, "Really?"

The earth bender nodded, "so are you ready to start the date?"

The general choked on his a little tea, "Date?"

"Well yeah I wanted to show you Republic city! Unless you don't want to?" she asked with a hint of disappointment.

Iroh nodded, "No I love too."

Boline bounced back, "Really?"

Before he could confirm her question she grabbed his hand and went out the day life of the city.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I sure did please follow it, favorite it, and review it that's what keeps me going!**


End file.
